Oh my brother
by hler2907
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan kehidupan Song Ji Hyo, seorang gadis yg kasar dan mong yg terpaksa tinggal bersama dgn abang2 dan adik tirinya yg bermacam ragam. semakin lama dia tinggal dgn mereka semakin pening hidupnya dgn ragam mereka.hidupnya makin huru hara apabila dia dikejutkan dgn satu berita.apakah kesudahannnya?
1. watak-watak

Watak-watak

song ji hyo

-berumur 18 tahun, cantik,bersekolah di shinwa highschool

-a.k.a mong ji disebabkan sikapnya yg slalu blur tu

-seorang gadis yg sgt kasar dan kadangkala panas baran

-sgt menyayangi ibu dan adiknya lebih dari dirinya sendiri

-mempunyai seorang adik, song joong ki

song joong ki

-berumur 17 tahun, bersekolah di shinwa highschool

-a.k.a pretty boy disebbkan wajahnya yg seperti perempuan

-seorg yg lemah lembut dan manja dgn kakaknya

-tidak menyukai adik-beradik tirinya

jaesuk

-berumur 26 tahun

-anak sulung keluarga Mr Park

-seorg doktor yg berjaya

-tegas tetapi amat menyayangi adik-adiknya lebih dari dirinya sendiri

jong kook

-berumur 24 tahun

-anak kedua keluarga Mr Park

-berkarisma, pandai memasak tapi kuat membebel

dong hoon(a.k.a haha)

-berumur 22 tahun,anak ketiga Mr Park

-seorang penyayi yg popular dan playboy

-kembar kepada gary dan taecyeon

hee gun(a.k.a gary)

-berumur 22 tahun

-juga seorang penyanyi dan rapper seperti haha

-kembar kepada haha dan taecyeon

-baik tapi bila marah, berubah watak

Taecyeon (a.k.a tae)

-berumur 22 tahun

-kembar haha dan gary, tetapi kembar tahun

-walaupun kembar, tapi dia tidak seiras haha dan gary

-menguruskan syarikat game yg terbesar di seoul

-lebih matang berbanding 2 kembarnya

sehun

-berumur 21 tahun

-seorang novelist yg menggunakan nama pena 'ten'

-perahsia tetapi berhati lembut

chanyeol(a,k.a chan)

-berumur 20 tahun, seorang player basketball yg terkenal

-belajar di Liberia university tetapi sedang menjalani latihan di National Sports Centre

-menjadi kegilaan ramai perempuan disebabkan sikapnya yg cool dan kadangkala pemalu

ji yong(a.k.a gd)

-berumur 19 tahun

-fashion designer dan hair stylist yg terkenal di seoul

-lemah lembut dan juga prihatin

seung hyun(a.k.a seungri)

-sebaya dan sekelas dengan jihyo

-menyukai jihyo semenjak kecil lagi

-nakal dan rockers tetapi sgt baik dgn rakan-rakannya

kwangsoo

-sebaya dgn joong ki

-seorang model, handsome tetapi sedikit pervert


	2. 1-new siblings

PART 1-NEW SIBLINGS

Di rumah keluarga Mrs Song..

Mrs Song: jihyo ah, omma ada something nak cakap ni.

jihyo: apa dia omma?

mrs song: kamu tahu kan yang omma akan berkahwin dengan uncle Park 3 bulan lagi?

jihyo: ye omma.kenapa?

mrs song; sebenarnya minggu ni omma dengan uncle park terpaksa pergi ke oversea atas urusan perkahwinan.so...kami dah berbincang dan bersetuju nak hantr kamu dan joong ki ke rumah abang2 tiri kamu.

jihyo: what?omma..diorang belum jadi abg tiri jihyo lagi.kenapa omma nak hantar kami ke sana?

mrs song:ye la..omma risau dengan kamu berdua dekat rumah ni.sekurang kurangnya dekat sana ada abang2 kamu jaga

ji hyo: omma... *hampir marah*diorang bukannya abang jihyo.jihyo dengan adik boleh jaga diri sendiri lah omma.kitorang bukannya budak kecik lagi

mrs song: song jihyo! *separuh menjerit* kamu tolonglah dengar cakap omma. kami sayangkan kamu berdua sebab itulah kami buat begini.lagipun omma risau sebab semenjak dua menjak ni kawasan rumah kita asyik ada je kes pecah rumah.*pegang tangan jihyo* tolong omma ye jihyo.lagipun dalam masa 3 bulan ni lah kamu boleh berkenalan dengan abang2 kamu *suara hampir menangis*

ji hyo:aduh ni yang aku alah ni (dalam hati).ok omma..(jawabnya perlahan sambil mengeluh)

SKIP

joong ki: noona, jauh lagi ke rumah ni. saeng dah penat ni *buat muka nak menangis*

ji hyo:hish budak cembeng ni baru jalan sikit dah menangis (dalam hati). yah joong ki! kejap lagi kita sampai la ni depan tu je.

joong ki: seriously? okay noona,hehe*tersengih macam kerang busuk*

jihyo hanya menggeleng melihat ragam adiknya tu.tidak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah villa yang besar dan indah di atas bukit. jihyo ragu-ragu samada nak masuk atau tak.

????:annyeong song ji hyo, song joong ki

ji hyo: annyeong*pusing belakang* errr awak siapa?

????: oh, saya jaesuk, anak sulung Mr Park *sambil hulurkan tangan*

ji hyo: oh mianhe mr jaesuk. saya tak berapa kenal dengan keluarga uncle park

jaesuk: oh takpalah jihyo ssi..btw panggil saya oppa je xpayah mr sangat.ouh ,jomlah masuk

jihyo dan joongki: nae..*jawab perlahan*

DALAM VILLA

Ji hyo dan joong ki tergamam melihat lelaki-lelaki yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

ji hyo: omg! ramai gila anak dia aku ingat 5 orang je (bisik hati jihyo)

ramai2: annyeong jihyo ssi, joong ki ssi! welcome to our family! *kata mereka serentak*

jaesuk: ok jihyo dan joong ki, ni semua ialah keluarga kamu.jangan malu-malu.buat macam rumah sendiri

tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki entah dari mana*

????: wow! ni ke noona kwangsoo? cantiknya! *terus menerpa ke arah jihyo dan cuba memeluknya*

belum sempat kwangsoo memeluk jihyo, jihyo terlebih dahulu menumbuk perut kwangsoo sehingga terduduk dibuatnya.semua yang berada di situ terkejut

joong ki: ya! kau jangan usik noona aku ni! kau tau tak dia ni siapa? *buat muka annoying* noona aku ni pakar dalam martial arts tau tak. semua orang dekat sekolah tak berani kacau dia, inikan pulak kau *sambil tuding jari ke arah kwangsoo*

belum sempat jihyo menenangkan joong ki,tiba-tiba..

????: mong ji???*hampir menjerit*

jihyo memandang ke arah suara itu.dia terkejut melihat makhluk yang baru saja masuk ke rumah itu

siapa pulak yang buat jihyo terkejut ni? okay bacalah lagi


	3. 2

seungri POV

haish penat lah hari ni.cikgu tu asyik memebebel je.ingat aku ni budak kecik ke,taulah aku nak belajar (bebel dalam hati).

End seungri pov

seungri memang sangat terkenal dengan kenakalan dan kemalasannya sebab itulah dia sering diattack oleh cikgu.

seungri membuka pintu rumahnya.eh apa yang bising-bising ni?(bisik hatinya).

sebaik saja dia melangkah masuk, dia melihat kwangsoo terduduk di atas lantai sementara yang lain ternganga melihat 2 makhluk yang dia tak kenali.baru sahaja dia mahu mebuka mulut bertanya, tiba-tiba dia ternampak joong ki dan ji hyo

ramai-ramai punya POV

seungri: mong ji?*separuh terjerit*

jihyo yang cuba menenangkan adiknya terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil

jihyo: seungri??apa kau buat dekat sini*terkejut*

seungri: aku yang patut tanya kau apa yang kau buat kat sini. ni rumah aku.

jihyo: rumah kau???seriously?

jaesuk: oh sorry seungri. hyung lupa nak cakap yang classmate kamu akan pindah ke rumah kita hari ini

seungri: hyung!patutnya hyung cakap dengan seungri dulu.eh? maknanya ...dia ke yang akan jadik adik beradik tiri seungri?

jaesuk: yup seungri.mianhe,hyung lupa nak cakap.

seungri masih lagi dengan muka terkejutnya sehinggakan tidak sedar mulutnya ternganga dimasuki lalat

????:ok dah-dah .btw, jihyo dan joong ki.saya perkenalkan diri saya.nama saya jong kook, anak kedua Mr park. boleh panggil kookie ataupun oppa *buat muka comel*

????: owww hyung!gelilah

????:hyung!!!!andae!!! *buat muka kena sawan* (overacting)

ji hyo memandang ke arah mereka berdua dengan muka pelik

jong kook: ya!korang berdua.oh sori jihyo ya diorang memang macam ni.yang disebelah sana tu gary dan yang overacting sangat tadi haha

jihyo:oh annyeong, oppa

haha*buat-buat jatuh* oh , jihyo, oh, oppa (overacting lagi)

gary hanya diam sambil memandang jihyo dengan pandangan yang sukar ditafsirkan

????:dah-dah hyung. asyik hyung je nak bercakap, btw *pandang jihyo* saya ji yong. panggil g.d pun boleh.saya abang seungri dan kwangsoo.

jihyo: kwangsoo?

gd: oh lupa.yang awak tumbuk tadi kwangsoo.haa yang duduk terperuk dekat atas sofa tu chanyeol.

*chanyeol memandang jihyo dengan muka blushing*

ji hyo: pehal pulak mamat ni

gd: yang duduk sebelah dia tu sehun. *sehun memandang jihyo dengan muka takde perasaan*

ji hyo: ni sorang lagi.aku rasa dalam ramai-ramai yang normal si gd ni je.(dalam hati)

G.d membuat gaya flip hair dan teus duduk dengan kakinya yang bersilang...

Jihyo:errrr dia pun...

gd:btw..for your information..kami adik beradik semua tinggal dalam rumah ni kecuali Taecyeon..

jihyo: Taecyeon?sapa pulak tu?

baru je dia nak bertanya,tiba-tiba..

joong ki: noona...saeng nak tidurlah, penat

jihyo: ya! kau ni.apa yang penat

joong ki: alah noona saeng kan angkat barang tadi..berat la

jong kook: *tersenyum melihat mereka* mari joong ki.hyung tunjukkan bilik.jihyo pun boleh ikut sekali

mereka pun berjalan naik ke tingkat atas yang menempatkan banyak bilik

jihyo:daebak!besar gila atas ni boleh muat banyak bilik

jong kook: haha appa kami memang buat tingkat atas ni just untuk kami semua *sambil memandang jihyo lama*

joong ki: ishhh dasar lelaki pantang tengok perempuan cantik (dalam hati).hyung!!! mana bilik saya!! saja menguatkan suaranya bagi mengalih perhatian jong kook dari jihyo

jong kook: *tersedar* oh bilik joong ki depan ni dan bilik jihyo hujung sana..

joong ki*macam nak menangis* kenapa bilik kitaorang jauh sangat??sedihla noona

jihyo: aku sekeh jugak budak ni.setakat jarak berapa bilik je pun.

joong ki: alah...saeng takut tidur sesorang.sapa nak teman saeng?

jihyo: ehh? sebelum ni boleh je kan

joong ki: ye lah,tapi kalau saeng takut, saeng pergi bilik noona.tapi sekarang jauhla..sob..sob

jong kook yang malas melayan joong ki terus beredar dari situ

jihyo: aishhh, ye la..joong ki datang je lah bilik noona bila-bila masa je *tak tahan melihat muka pretty boy yang nak menangis*

joong ki: yeay! sayang noona!!muahhh

jihyo: cis!kenapalah aku dapat adik yang manja kalah perempuan ni

SKIP

malam itu...di ruang tamu.jaesuk sedang membaca buku,jong kook sedang memasak manakala yang lain-lain duduk berbual di ruang tamu

kwangsoo: hyung! betul ke jihyo tu akan jadik my noona?

haha:of courselah, kenapa?

kwangsoo: alah hyung!rugilah kalau perempuan cute dan cantik tu jadik noona kwangsoo.

jong kook yang mendengar perbualan tu segera pergi ke arah ruang tamu bagi menamatkan perbualan mereka tentang jihyo

jong kook: pali korang!hyung dah masakkan untuk korang ni *sambil memegang senduk di tangan*

haha: hyung!saeng tengok apron hyung tu macam nak terkoyak dah disebabkan muscle-muscle hyung tu

jong kook: ya!haha *terus membaling haha dengan senduk*

tiba-tiba mereka semua senyap apabila melihat seseorang menuruni tangga...

eh?siapakah yang turun dari tangga tu?kenapa mereka semua terekejut sangat?


End file.
